


Two Guys and A Pub

by Nehszriah



Series: The Thick of UNIT [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Gen, Glenn being Danny's surrogate uncle, I changed the rated bc oops I forgot all the swearing, i need this, uh huh if anyone tells me these sweeties wouldn't be idkbffs w/an age gap then go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehszriah/pseuds/Nehszriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn Cullen walks into a pub. It used to be a Tesco Metro. It's all very confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys and A Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't Malcolm/Kate but this was necessary friendship fic.

Glenn stared at his surroundings, rather confused at what was going on. After resigning his job as a Party aide, he spent a couple months sulking in Wales at his sister’s. That was where Director Stewart had recruited him, and that had already been a while back. Now he was standing in what used to be a convenience store during his politics days, except now it was a pub.

“Huh, that’s odd,” he said to himself. Looking around, he could see where the cold case when his yogurt used to sit. “I could have sworn this was a Tesco Metro last time I was here.”

“Oh, you too, huh?” asked a voice. Glenn turned around and saw a young man standing right inside the door behind him, looking just as confused as he was. “Did this just happen?”

“Must have,” Glenn replied. “I haven’t been in London for about half a year.”

“Eight months,” the young man replied. “Went abroad for work and I come back feeling like everything’s changed.”

“That’s how it goes; at least it’s not one of those cliquish gastropubs,” Glenn sighed. He held out his hand. “Those that get swept up in confusion need to stick together, or there’s no hope for us at all. Name’s Glenn Cullen.”

“Danny Pink,” the younger man replied. “Since we’re here, why don’t we get a pint?”

“I had wanted a yogurt, but a pint’ll do,” Glenn chuckled. They went up to the bar and ordered, getting their drinks almost immediately. “So you went abroad for work? Where to?”

“The Middle East, sort of. Didn’t like it much, so I sent in my notice and came back home. You?”

“Used to work as a political aide, but I also didn’t like it very much so I turned in my notice.” He knew that wasn’t precisely the case, but he wasn’t going to bore a young man who was gone during the Goolding Inquiry to bore him with recapping it. “You’d think that being an aide for all those years would mean that you’ve got an edge, having seen people come and go, but in reality, as soon as you start getting greys and paunch you’re considered to be a doddering old fool.”

“But that’s politics, and that’s a rough world to live in,” Danny nodded. “Surprised many people who get into it right out of uni don’t go grey by thirty-five.”

“Heh. You know, I used to work with this one lad who stayed looking very much the same the entire time I worked with him,” Glenn laughed. “He probably bathes in the blood of babies or something to stay looking like he’s fresh off the Oxbridge green or wherever it was he went.”

Danny frowned sadly and took a drink from his pint. Shit, Cullen, you cocked up and just lost the first non-work friend you made upon your return to London. “Did I hit a nerve on accident? Sorry if I did.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” Danny lied. “Don’t want to talk about it. Go on—what do you do now?”

“I’m in information technology for a semi-private firm; it’s just lucky for me I kept up on my computer skills since learning how to use a rotary phone to connect to the internet in university. How about you? You didn’t like your job, so now what are you doing?”

“Going back to school, honestly,” Danny replied. He cracked a small smile. “I’m gonna be a teacher; give back to the community, watch over it, you know… do something positive.”

“I know that feeling all too well,” Glenn said. “I don’t know what you did, nor am I going to pry, but I do think we have a lot in common, just applied to different situations.”

“Hate to tell you, but I fucked up pretty bad.”

“Funny, so did I.” Glenn glanced up at the television and grinned. “Hey, they got the cricket match on.”

“Tssh, _cricket_ ,” Danny scoffed, mood lightening immensely. “That bunk’s so unnecessarily complicated. Good ol’ football, now _that’s_ a game anyone can understand.”

“If anyone can understand it then why do the Americans keep bungling the name?”

“Probably so that we all can remember that they’re Americans; used to work with a few of them and they’re nice, but there are just some things they can’t understand.”

“Maybe that’s why they’re all so bloody cheerful,” Glenn grumbled. “I had to host a ‘friendship coalition’ of them once when I was first starting out and I swear they were the most optimistic fuckers I’ve ever run into.”

“Sounds like they were a riot.”

“Danny, you have no idea.”


End file.
